


I Think I Do Too

by Dumb_loser_energy



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Also theres some cuddling, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But that isn't as important, Cuddling, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Pining, and so is mercutio, benvolio is tired and in love, benvolio is whipped, but nothing really happens, but so is mercutio, but yeah, i forgot an important tag, idk how to tag, im an idiot, mercutio is a needy little shit, okay im done now, romeo is confused, theyre drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumb_loser_energy/pseuds/Dumb_loser_energy
Summary: Mercutio and Benvolio go to a house party.  Mercutio gets hammered, and Benvolio isn't that far behind him.  But, ever the responsible friend he manages to get them back to his place.  Benvolio uncovers some feelings, and Mercutio does too.Aka:  Benvolio is whipped for Mercutio and has a hard time keeping his head straight.
Relationships: Mercutio/Benvolio Montague
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	I Think I Do Too

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I have been reading a lot of angst, so I needed some fluff to cheer me up. This is my second work here, and i hope I'm improving. Any feedback is welcome:)

The air was chilly as Benvolio and Mercutio made their way down the moonlit streets of Verona. The two walked- or rather staggered- towards Benvolio’s apartment. They had just left a house party, and Mercutio was absolutely inebriated. His footfalls were heavy, almost as heavy as the weight he was putting on Benvolio’s left shoulder. Benvolio was struggling to keep them both upright. He may not have been as wasted as Mercutio, but he did have his fair share of drinks. What kind of prude goes to a party and stays sober?  
  
Mercutio had his arm slung across Benvolio’s shoulder, his weight burdening the Montague boy. They had to take a break. They had to, or else they were both going to end up sprawled out on the pavement. Benvolio steered them to a bench as Mercutio mumbled dumbly under his breath. The idiot couldn’t even be quiet when he had nothing coherent to say. Benvolio sighed and sat him down first before taking a seat beside the blonde nuisance.  
  
“Benny,” Mercutio called, using the nickname Benvolio hated. “Where are we? I want to go home and eat something. I feel that I may have went overboard this time.”  
That was a major understatement. Before they had left, Mercutio was playing some dumb drinking game with Romeo. And losing. On purpose. Benvolio had managed to get him out of there before he ended up passing out. All it took was a promise of food and sleep. Benvolio had never been more grateful for that fact that Mercutio was a lazy glutton.  
  
“We’re halfway to my apartment. I promise you can eat when you get there. I think there might be ice cream.”  
  
“Ice cream,” Mercutio said, almost reverently. His drunken stupor made him appreciate the small things, it seemed. “I haven’t had ice cream in so long. We have to get up now.”  
  
“Okay, we can get up. But, I swear to God, if you make me drag you again, I’m going to beat the hell out of you. And, send you to bed with no ice cream,” Benvolio answered, already dragging Mercutio from his seat.  
  
“You wound me! And, I thought you were sweet. I thought of you as a cherub, but it seems you are nothing short of a demon.”  
  
“Shut up, Escalus, and move your feet. You can be a drama queen later.”  
  
The two managed to make it to the apartment, Benvolio out of breath after dragging Mercutio the rest of the way. Rich people. They always depend on others to do the dirty work. Benvolio opened the door and dumped Mercutio on the couch. He was so relieved to be home. He couldn’t wait to get in his bed.  
  
“Merc, do you still want ice cream?”  
  
Mercutio sat up from his slumped over position abruptly. His blonde hair a mess and his cheeks flushed from the alcohol. Benvolio hadn’t been able to see him that clearly in the dark. But, now that he could, it was like he had forgotten how to talk. Was Mercutio always this beautiful? Were his green eyes always that clear? Did his hair always look that soft, so soft that he wanted to card his fingers through it. Were Mercutio’s lips always that full? Was Benvolio just drunk?  
  
No, no he wasn’t. Benvolio had always thought Mercutio was extremely handsome. And funny. And sweet… When he wasn’t being the biggest moron on the planet. No, Benvolio knew that he liked Mercutio. But, he also knew that Mercutio didn’t like him. And, why would he? Mercutio could have any man or woman he wanted, and most times he did. He flirted with anyone who caught his attention, and, my God, was he good at it. It was hard not to fall victim to his charm. Take Benvolio for example; the boy was absolutely whipped. But, he couldn’t think about that right now. Not when Mercutio was begging him for ice cream.  
  
Benvolio went to get the ice cream. All he had was ice cream bars, so that would have to suffice. He returned to see Mercutio drunkenly punching out a text to Romeo. Benvolio felt for his poor cousin. Good luck deciphering that one in the morning. Mercutio turned his beautiful face (damn his cheekbones) to Benvolio and smiled (damn his perfect teeth), reaching for the ice cream.  
  
“I’m always a slut for pudding pops,” he said, biting half of it off in one go like a monster.  
  
“I cannot believe I just watched you bite into that without hesitation. I have never felt more disgusted and afraid in my life.”  
  
“Now, who’s being the drama queen?” Mercutio teased, finishing his pudding pop and standing (not without difficulty).  
  
“Where are you going?” Benvolio asked, trying to steady the swaying blonde.  
  
“I’m trying to go to bed, but I don’t want to sleep in Romeo’s. I don’t wanna be there when he stumbles in and lands on me while I’m defenseless and asleep. He could suffocate me.”  
  
“You can sleep in my bed if you absolutely have to,” Benvolio said with a sigh. Mercutio waggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
“Oh wow. An invitation into Benvolio Montague’s bed. Never thought I’d get there.” Benvolio slapped him on the arm, blushing. Why did Mercutio have to say things like that? Why did Mercutio have to be so cute? Why was Benvolio thinking about this again? He wasn’t. He wasn’t thinking about anything aside from his soft bed. Which was starting to sound very appealing right now.  
  
The two of them managed to get to Benvolio’s room and into bed, clothing layers scattered on the floor. Benvolio would worry about that in the morning. Right now, all he could worry about was how close Mercutio was to him. He could only think about how Mercutio’s arm was touching his. He could only think about how good Mercutio smelled, even with the bitter tinge of alcohol scenting the air. He could only think--  
  
“Hey, Ben, can I tell you something?”  
  
Benvolio’s heart skipped a beat as he felt Mercutio turn to look at him. He turned to face him.  
  
“Yeah. What’s wrong?” Mercutio shook his head, blonde hair falling into his eyes. Benvolio desperately wanted to brush it away but stopped himself.  
  
“Nothing. It’s just-- I just-- You do know that I really like you right? Do you just ignore my constant flirting? Or, were you just really that dense? Why are you being so quiet, Ben? Please, say something.” Benvolio didn’t know what to say. His mouth was dry. His hands were shaking. He was elated. And pissed. Because, Mercutio was drunk, and he wouldn’t remember this in the morning.  
  
“Merc, you can’t mean that. You’ve been with so many people. You flirt with everyone. I’m not special. I’m just Benvolio. You’ll remember that in the morning. You won’t remember this,” Benvolio managed to get out, his voice shaky and sad. Mercutio must have noticed because he placed a warm hand against the brunette’s cheek. Benvolio leaned into it and cursed himself for being so soft.  
  
“Benny, you’re so smart, but you are so so stupid. You aren’t just Benvolio. You’re Benvolio. You’re my best friend. You’re more than that. I think about you all the time. All of those people, they’re nothing. They’re not Benvolio. They’re not you. I’ve always liked you. You just seem so unobtainable. And, maybe the liquor has made me braver or maybe I’m just a fool, but I think I love you Benvolio Montague. And, I understand if you don’t feel the same. We can forget this ever happe--” Mercutio’s babbling was cut short as he was pulled into a kiss. Benvolio didn’t know what came over him. Like Mercutio said, maybe it was the liquor or maybe he was a fool.  
  
Mercutio was quick to reciprocate, his soft lips moving in time with Benvolio’s. Benvolio finally brought his hand up to Mercutio’s hair. It was even softer than he had imagined. Mercutio grinned against his mouth and broke the kiss much to Benvolio’s dismay.  
  
“So, I guess you feel the same way, huh?” Benvolio thumped him in the forehead.  
  
“Yes, I do. You just wanted to hear me say it. I think I love you too, Mercutio Escalus. Even though you’re a pain in my ass. We’ll talk about this more in the morning. When we aren’t drunk and sleep deprived, yeah?”  
  
Mercutio nodded, wrapping an arm around Benvolio’s waist as they both laid back down. Benvolio could feel Mercutio’s chest against his back and his chin on his shoulder. He had never felt more at peace. It was as if a burden was lifted off of him. One he hadn’t known was there. He snuggled closer to Mercutio and let sleep envelope him, hoping that when he woke up this wouldn’t just be a dream.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Benvolio woke up to the smell of coffee and syrup. He also woke up to an empty bed which was disappointing. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants from his drawer and made his way to the kitchen. Mercutio was up, surprisingly. He obviously had a hangover but managed to smile at Benvolio as he ate his pancakes.  
“I see you’ve raided my kitchen,” Benvolio said, getting some coffee and sitting down.  
  
“And, are you surprised? You can’t stay mad at me. You love me, right?” Benvolio groaned.  
  
“You’re insufferable. I can’t believe you remembered. You were so wasted.” Benvolio placed his hands over his face in an attempt to hide. Mercutio was having none of it.  
  
“Of course I remember, you loser. I had been planning that speech for a while. I didn’t expect it to go that well,” he said, dragging Benvolio’s hands from his face and kissing him softly on the lips. Benvolio smiled, returning the kiss. At that moment, a loud cough was heard from the doorway. Romeo was standing there, arms crossed. Mercutio grinned at him. Benvolio groaned. Romeo just raised an eyebrow.  
  
“I can explain…”


End file.
